Come and Take my hand
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: A child with a cursed power was once defenseless . BUt a certain Socho was the one who understood .


Come and take my hand

NOTE : I am not the creator of Karakuridouji Ultimo . But the story idea and OC belong to me .

Bright pink human eyes reflect like mirrors . Eyes that seen a lot of things that it shouldn't have seen . The wind is blowing so coldly over the blood covered plain . Bodies lie mingle in the red stained snow . And she is standing there in the mist of it all . Tears falling down her face . An expression of extreme shock and terror lingers on her face . Lingers on her body . Lingers on her soul . The wind blows rashly through her snow white hair . She is just standing there . In her little dark blue Kimono . Spots of blood spattered all over her . She had done this . She used the power . The power that can kill . Now she faces the creation of what she has done . She falls on her knees , wrapping her little arms around herself and begins to sob for what she had done . For such a thing , she is more likely to be killed . He stands there . Watching the whole thing unfold . His Golden eyes watches her for some time . Knowing Ultimo , he would declare this child evil by looking at what she just did . Even when she wasn't at fault at all . She was just trying to protect herself . Those weaklings were hurting her to start with . Vice had watch the whole thing unfold . A little girl with no mother or father was just their torment toy . Even though he still stands there listening to her sobs .

' She's just a small child and yet she has this kind of power . Why didn't someone stand up for her ? Or . . . . Didn't any of them care ? Probably not . Because the way she is .'

Vice watch her for some time . Still listening to her sob . Her little hands covered her face . The wind blew through her hair and her clothes . And yet Vice still stood there watching her . The wind blew through his deep green kimono and wild black hair . A sword tied to the side of his sash . The child didn't know how to control her power . Being attacked for being the way she was didn't help either . Even when Vice made up his mind . He started to walk over to the child , stepping over the dead bodies . His feet crunched in the snow . The little girl heard him coming . She turned around and got up . Tears falling down her face . She stared at Vice coming toward her . Vice stopped and looked at her . There was terror in her eyes . She looked at him like he was going to hurt her . She was shaking and not because of the cold . Vice decided . He would take this child into his care and teach her how to control her power . If not him , who then ? Ultimo wouldn't . Namely when he'll just look at what she done and try to kill her where she'll stand . So Vice decided to guard this little girl till she can defend herself . But until then . He only said . . . .

" You don't have to fear me . I will not harm you ."

The little girl only stared still . She didn't trust anyone . Because everytime they found out about her power . They reject and rebuke her . If not only that they try to kill her on the spot . She stared at the tall boy in the green Kimono . Even when he said . . . .

" You don't trust me ? I understand that . Namely for what those damn jits did to you ."

She felt a cold chill run down her small form . The snow blew all round them . Vice walked over to her when she fell on her knees again . Even when she stared at him the whole time . When Vice reach out , she tightly closed eyes and whipped her head away . Vice froze for a moment . He kneed down and stroked the girl's head gently . It was a few seconds later when the little girl started to stare at him . The tears were still falling down her face . Vice gently brushed them away . He knew that she needed someone to care for her and look after her . She was a little girl without a mother or a father . And with her power , Ultimo wouldn't even think about caring for her himself . Not with that kind of power . Her bright pink eyes stared into his golden orbs . He said to her . . . .

" I . . . . I saw what happen . They attacked you without good reason . Your just a young child that doesn't know how to control your own power . I don't find that right to judge you for that ."

She stared at him for a while . The little girl saw he did give a sense of evil . But he wasn't threatening her in any way what so ever . In fact he look like he understood what happen . He held his hand to her and said . . . .

" Come and take my hand . It's ok . I'm . . . . I'm like you in a way ."

That was a very hard to believe thing . She wasn't alone . Even when the tears ran down her face in streams . She reach out and took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet . Vice then pull the girl into the frame of his body , wrapping his arms around her . Gently holding her . Even when she was emotionally breaking . She was just a little girl cursed with a destructive power . Vice lifted the girl up in his arms and walked away from there . Never looking back once . Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head buried in them . K never minded the fact that Vice brought home a little orphan girl . Matter of fact , he welcomed her . Since Vice found her , he trained her on how to use her cursed power correctly . If not only that , she became a huge part of the Karakuridoji war . Even when Vice and K watched her grow up into a fierce fighter . But the little thing was when Ultimo found out about the girl . Just as Vice had thought , Ultimo rejected her from the start . For a time , the battle raged on the mere fact of who will decide the young girl's fate . Even when she laid down her own life to protect the people she came to know . K begged her not to die . But Ultimo stabbed her badly enough . She died in Vice arms . And Vice held her till the moment she passed . This in it self made him vow vengeance on Ultimo . The way Vice saw it . Vice had loved that girl like she was his own . But Ultimo took her away . Matter of fact , Vice hunted Ultimo down . And ambushed Yamato . Yamato never saw Vice coming until way to late . Vice stabbed and killed Bandit Yamato . Then he went after Ultimo who came too late to save his master . Ultimo and Vice fought for hours . If not , stories were told for many years to come of that battle . The battle was called "The Battle of Tears" . Ultimo cried for Yamato . But Vice cried for the little girl . When he deactivated , he saw her . Standing there infront of him . He said to her softly . . . .

" I'll find you . I promise ."

Vice saw that she smiled and came into his arms . Like she always did before . Before everything went black .

Nine hundred years later

2012 , September ; 2nd . Friday at 11:40 pm

Vice was walking down the street . He walked quietly . Thinking about the past . A past with a certain little girl he once knew . Bloody hell , He misses her so bad . Stopping and looking up at the sky . Was she brought back ? If so , where was she ? Is she ok ? Or is she hurt ? He didn't know . Because of him , she became an important part of the Karakuridoji war . Vice kept a sharp look out for her . Looking for any sign of her . A child with a cursed power that he never forgotten . He promised her he'll find her . That's what he's going to do . The moment K found him again , Vice has been looking for her ever since . Vice has been looking for Yuki . Yuki was her name . The name that Vice gave her . Looking toward the park where some guys were gathered . Many of them were laughing . Vice stood there . Something about this seemed . . . . familiar . As if it was . . . . . .

BOOM

Suddenly the people around something exploded . It was exactly like before . Vice suddenly widen his eyes . Whatever it was , it was cutting through the men so rapidly they didn't know what happen . They died instantly . Vice seen this before . AS he looked at a little girl with Bright pink eyes and snow white hair . She was on the ground , clutching her arm , and blood spattered all over her . Shock and terror were a swirling mix . It was her . It was Yuki . She was reborn . And there she was . It was like before . Vice called out to her . And somehow she recognized him .

"YUUKKIIIIIII !"

" Vice ? VICE !"

Vice ran to her . Yuki tried to stand . But she grunted and went back down . Her leg was broken maybe . Vice stepped over some of the bodies and kneel down , throwing his arms around her . Yuki wrapped her little arm around his chest . Vice looked at Yuki . Same bright pink eyes and snow white hair . It was his little Yuki . She was brought back . Vice pulled the girl into his chest . He'd found her . Finally , he found her . But right now , he had to get her out of there . Hearing the sirens , Vice looked up and tighten his grip . Yuki put her arms around Vice's neck and held on tightly . Vice knew what to do . Suddenly he blasted off into the air and flew away . The cops never saw them . Vice settled Yuki in his arms and went on home . His little Yuki . Vice went on home . Carrying his Yuki all the way . Finally landing on the balcony and walking to the window . Vice started to crawl though the window when he saw his master in the kitchen . Preparing dinner probably . Vice called to K .

" Hey K ."

K turned around and looked at Vice . Vice just then pulled little Yuki through the window and watch K turn white in the face . Vice said then .

" Look who returned to this life with us ."

Yuki lifted her head and turn and looked art K . K didn't recognized Yuki even if she was familiar to him . Even when K said . . . .

" Vice ! What in the ?"

" K ! Don't you remember Yuki ?"

" Yuki ?"

K though for a moment . Then he remembered . A little girl with Bright pink eyes and snow white hair in a dark blue Kimono . Then he looked at the little girl in Vice's arms . He gasped . She had the same bright pink eyes and snow white hair . And Vice said . . . .

" It's Yuki , K . She's back ."

K couldn't believe it . It was little Yuki . Even when she had blood splattered all over her . She probably used her power again . But that didn't matter . K ran to Vice and Yuki . Throwing his arms around little Yuki even as she looked up at him and asked .

" K ?"

" Oh , little Yuki ! Damn , we missed you so much ."

Vice allowed K to pulled little Yuki into the apartment . Even when K looked at Vice . Vice nodded . Their little Yuki was brought back to this life . Vice knew if Ultimo found out that Yuki is also back in this life . He knew that Ultimo would try the same stunt . Like Vice would let him this time . Ultimo took Yuki away once , not this time . Vice looked at Yuki who seemed to remember everything . Even when she said . . . .

" What happen ? Why is the world so strange now ? Where'd you two go ?"

K looked at Yuki then to Vice . He asked .

" Vice , did she recognized you when you found her ?"

" Yeah . She recognized my voice ."

" That has to mean she remembers everything that happen before . You might want to be careful with her . With past and present intertwined like that ?"

" I already know , K . I intend to . Even though her training with her power is probably whipped . We're right back where we started ."

" Indeed . Even if anybody else finds out that we have her . That wouldn't be good . Namely by my living standards and the debt at the moment ."

" You don't mean . . . ."

" Yup ! We're going to do this old fashion . Doesn't create suspicion what so ever . Now I'm wishing I didn't quit my job . That would have been handy all this time ."

" Yeah , I do too ."

" More importantly . . . ."

K never finished his sentences when he and Vice both heard the sound of a rumbling tummy . Yuki turned red then . K leaned over and looked at Yuki with a smile .

" I know this wasn't what I was going to say . But when was the last you eaten ?"

Yuki kind of shrank back a little . Then she said . . . .

" I . . . . I don't know ."

" First off , she going to have a damn bath . Since she really needs one ."

" Agreed . But , um . . . ."

Vice looked at K . He already knew what he was thinking . Vice looked at Yuki knowing that what she had on was probably the only thing she had on . Taking out his cell phone and entering the apartment . Vice texted three people . First he texted Jealousy then Rage with Desir as his third choice . Sending them all the same message which said .

[ Hey . Something happen . Need a little help here . An old friend is back from the dead and with us again . Come and meet her . Tell you the rest of the story when you get here . ]

K and Vice then went into the bathroom with little Yuki . Vice got clean towels for Yuki's bath when he got his first message . While K took off the bloody clothes to get them washed as soon as possible . Vice checked his cell phone which had a Message from Rage . Rage's text said . . . .

[ Me and Fussa are on the way . And by the way this is a first . You asking us for help . So who's this friend ? She gotta be hot if you want to show her off . LOL ]

Vice texted back once he handed the towel to K as he started to get Yuki's bath started .

[ Rage ! The girl is a child ! Remember Yuki ? Sick pervert . . . . D: ]

Just when Vice pressed the send bottom . Jealousy messaged .

[ Vice . Is that Yuki ? She's back ? ]

Before Vice knew it . This was his three way text messages .

Vice : Yeah Jealousy . Yuki's back . And she's hurt .

Jealousy : I'll tell Desir . You know what happen the last time .

Rage jump in with shock message .

Rage : Dude ! How am I supposed to know the girl's age ? You didn't say in your message . And did I read your last message right ? It's Yuki ? She's come back ?

Desir : Hey ! I just heard . You found Yuki ? Is she alright ?

Sending both the same message as he listening to the sounds of Yuki's bath going on . A smile on his face . Yuki always love water . So she was totally loving it .

Vice : Yeah Rage and Desir . Yuki's back . And having a bath right now .

Jealousy : Did she use the power again ?

Vice : Yeah , she did . And she recognize my voice .

Desir : Is she going to need any cloths ? Or anything ?

Vice : Yeah , Pretty much .

Rage : Vice , Me and Fussa are just arriving .

Running to his room , picking up a clean t-shirt and running pass the bathroom and calling .

" K , Clean t on door handle ."

" Ok ."

Vice ran to the door as K open the bathroom door . His arm came out and grabbed the shirt . Withdrawing his arm and closing the door . Vice walked outside and saw Rage and Fussa coming up the stairs .

" Hey . Where's Yuki ?"

" Still having her bath to get all the blood off ."

Leading the two inside just as K came out with little Yuki in his arms . Yuki , who was in a large shirt , looked at Rage and Fussa .

" Rage and Fussa !"

Rage went over with a smile .

" Yuki ! Welcome home !"

K let Rage hold Yuki . As they went to sit down . K said .

" Watch her leg . I don't know if it's broken or not ."

Vice went back outside as Fussa started to talk to K about what happen . Desir and Miss Sumako came up followed by Rune and Jealousy . Leading the four inside , where Rage was asking Yuki different questions when Jealousy and Desir came in . Rage looked up and said to Yuki . . . . . .

" Yuki . Look who's here to see you ."

Yuki looked up and smile as Jealousy , Desir and Miss Sumako went over to in warm greeting . Jealousy took Rune by the hand and lead him to little Yuki . As Desir cried .

" Yuki ! My god , sweetheart ! Welcome back to the land of the living !"

" Oh my . Where did you find her Vice ?"

Miss Sumako asked Vice and Vice answered .

" In the park being beat up by a bunch of damn punks who just got themselves killed . Plus recognize my voice when I called out to her ."

Miss Sumako stood from where she knelt down infront of Yuki and look at K . K knew what she was thinking . Judging from the look on her face , Miss Sukako , who was also caring for little Hana at the moment , would cover the clothing problem . Just then Yuki took notice of Rune and asked .

" Jealousy ? Is that your new master ?"

Jealousy looked at Yuki and nodded . Pulling Rune forward so he can kneel down infront of Yuki as they touched hands . Jealousy said .

" Yes Yuki . This is my new master , Rune ."

" Please to meet you , Yuki ."

K talked to Fussa and Miss Sumako . They were deciding a plan to keep Little Yuki safe as possible until the arrangements were complete . Rune was allow to hold little Yuki as the four Douji asked her many questions . The other Douji and masters will meet and see Yuki soon enough , even as K continued dinner with the added people who were asked if they wanted to stay or not . Desir , Miss Sumako and Fussa , who went with them , went to get Eater and Hana plus get some stuff from the store . Rage stayed with Yuki along with Rune who was playing Paddy cake with Yuki as K washed the clothes that she had . The Three later returned with Eater and Hana who were interdused to Yuki . Miss Sumako helped K with Dinner and later the eleven were eating and talking about what they missed and what they can look forward to . Even when Miss Sumako and Desir surprised Yuki with a cute little short shirt puppy dress . Which was easy to slip on to K and Vice's approval . First K went looking for a new job , then get his debt cleared out of the way , and Find a new place to live for the three of them . Vice now a days stayed at home to watch over Yuki who did have a hair-line brake in her leg . Seeing that Rage and Fussa took care of the Doctor's appointment which was nothing to worry about . Eater and Hana came to play with Yuki often . K repayed his debt to Fussa and Miss Sumako first and then worked hard on his debt .

The other Douji and Masters one by one came and met little Yuki . Yuki got along with Mizho and Akira . And a lot of the time Rune , Mizho and Akira watch over little Yuki when Vice and K had a lot of things to do on their agenda . Sooner or later , Vice would train Yuki to control her power and again Ultimo would find out about Yuki . This time , Vice would like to see Ultimo try and kill Yuki again . Like he will let him this time . K found a good job and managed to get his debt cleared . He found a big house in a good part of town with a bunch of other kids . Many of them befriended Yuki and the one's that didn't were dealt with by Vice and Jealousy , who came to see Yuki from time to time . Other then that , Vice found that pretending to be a good person gain him access to a lot more then he normally had before . Seeing that Hana and Eater always came to play with Yuki and the other kids . The one's who became trust worthy enough to know about the douji were then also guarded because they too had some secrets of their own .

Because Vice took the stand for Yuki Nine hundred years before . Turns out Yuki wasn't the only child with a destructive power . The friends that came to Yuki were just like her if not exactly her . Yuki was one of Twelve children who all had it . Even as Vice was sitting on the couch putting Yuki's hair up in a pony tail . As he intertwined the hairtie in her hair . K came in and said . . . .

" You guys ready ? I got more then seven kids out there asking where you guys are . Including little Hana ."

" I just finished putting her hair up . You know how her hair is ."

Yuki got up off the floor and stood giggling . Seeing that K adopted Yuki when he got his debt cleared . Vice got off the couch taking Yuki by the hand . K , Vice and Yuki went outside to enjoy the day with the rest of the Douji , the masters and the other eleven kids and their parents . Even when the Parents knew about the Douji's secret as well . They well guarded them anyway . So as before , Vice guarded Yuki like he did nine hundred years before . When she came and took his hand .


End file.
